The Trace Of Him
by Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh
Summary: Jack Brewer was a player. Kim had no intention to play in his game. But when Jack shows his interest in her, they slowly find themselves in a whirl of madness as they start falling for each other. Will Jack drop his player act to return Kim's feelings? This is the story of how a player and an average girl came to be. Jack/Kim -Oneshot


A/N: Well here's a one shot of Jack and Kim. And since my fingers are tired from typing for 2 hours straight. I will stop short with this author's note and everything. I just hope you enjoy this one shot and well review!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~A Trace Of Him~

* * *

She was just an average girl with high ambitions to attend the university of her dreams. She longed to escape the horrendous life she was currently living, and the insults she heard in daily notice. She knew that she wasn't appealing to boys, she was just the bystander with nothing but her books in her arms. It was her label, and she was proud to stick to it. High school wasn't important to her, it was the life she was going to leave behind.

All the faces she saw now, wasn't going to disappear forever.

With her golden hair and sparkling brown eyes, and her wide grin and rosy cheeks. It was hard not to smile back, she was quite optimistic and outgoing, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, including her grades. She currently strolled down the lockers, her eyes briefly resting on a broad figure with shaggy brown hair and his signature smirk. She felt a twinge of annoyance at the amused glimmer in his eyes, girls practically threw themselves at him and he had gratefully accepted the gesture.

Jack Brewer was the school player and heart throb, it was his muscular arms that girls usually cling on, and his defined jawline and kissable lips that made them worship the floor he walks on. Even with his sexy appearance, Kim wasn't fooled. He wasn't a player for nothing, she knew him just by seeing girls run down the lit hallway that he'd broken another girl's heart and he was happy. She was sickened by his motives, he knew that they were falling for him and he'd taken the chance to shatter their feelings into a million little bits.

She strayed far from his part and she was lucky she wasn't appealing, it would save her heartbreak. She'd admit that he was drop dead gorgeous, but that was the luring and she was the prey it wanted to catch. She cringed as he caught his gaze, he held it with an unreadable expression before smirking at her, she pursed her lips in disgust and slammed her locker shut.

She began to make her way down the hall, the sudden shrieks and moans of the crowding girls caught her attention. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a firm and warm grip on her bicep. She turned without hesitation and instantly made a mistake into looking into his eyes, her throat went dry and she itched for water. She struggled to open her mouth, and she was disgusted by how her body was responding to his touch.

As he trailed his hand down her arm, shiver ran up and down her spine and she arched her back, craving for more. He let out a deep chuckle as she struggled to inhale, but when she did, her mind was intoxicated by his scent; fresh pine and the musky woods with a hint of vanilla. She registered what was happening and drew away from him in shock.

He continued looking at her, his hand now shoved deep into the pockets of his pants. "What do you want?" she whispered harshly. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, she darted her eyes around nervously.

"What? Can't I just talk to someone?" Jack chuckled with a lazy tone. Kim rolled her eyes and stumbled back, her feet tripping over each other and then she felt her body falling back. His hands grasped her arms instinctively, and her hands snapped out to grasp his black leather jacket with his chest peeking out dangerously. She pulled herself closer to him before freezing, she pushed him off and bent to retrieve her books.

"No. You may not talk to me." she snapped bitterly as she straightened up, holding her books tightly against her chest. He didn't respond and only leaned against the lockers in a chill manner. "I know what you do and I'm not going to be part of your game, Brewer."

"Ahh. So you do know me." he said, a deep chuckle sounding off him.

"Of course. The player's name must run around the school, somehow." Kim stated quickly as he roamed her body with an unreadable expression. Suddenly she felt exposed and stumbled back, "I'm not a piece of meat!" she cried out and turned to walk away.

"I never said you were." he retorted. She ignored him and continued heading for her next class in a sudden hurry.

* * *

The day was unpredictable. It made her mood worsen after the day she'd stumbled upon Jack, she hated herself for drooling over his godly appearance. But who wouldn't? No girl would resist the muscles, she cursed at herself and pushed through the double doors of the school. Her backpack weighted a thousand pounds as it shifted numerously as she bounded down the stairs constantly having to adjust the strap.

It was pouring hard, the raindrops blinded her sight. She had blamed her mother for telling her not to a jacket, her hair plastered against her rosy cheeks. Right now, she wasn't worrying about herself but the books inside her backpack. Hearing the rain pound against her bag made her worry, she didn't want to return home to see that all her notes and work had been soaked and left in splattered ink.

As her worn out soles splashed against the wet pavement, she didn't hear the sudden roar of a motorcycle engine. It was only until it shrieked to a halt, and she snapped her head up curiously. Through the droplets of her dark lashes, she saw a familiar leather jacket hop gracefully off the vehicle that she contained a groan. He made his way over to her, this time she was shocked to find that he had concern gracing his features.

"You are insane." he muttered under his breath and shrugged off his jacket. She leaped back with disbelief evident on her face.

"Not as insane as you talking to me," she replied and her tone close to dangerous, "Why are you talking to me? I thought I specifically told you, I'm not interested in your games." He only rolled his eyes and pried off the heavy backpack, she was surprised at how easily he managed to take it off before holding out his jacket. She was reluctant to take it, but when a sudden blow of cold hit her, she took it in a hurry and shoved it on. Embracing the warmth it offered, she breathed in his scent.

She looked up, finding he was sporting only a white beater. "Now you're insane, take your jacket back." she hurriedly said and began to shrug off the jacket. He raised a hand and pulled the jacket back on her. His hand briefly grazing her collarbone, she widened her eyes as she felt sparks from his touch.

"Come on." he said.

"I don't want your help!" she exclaimed in frustration, "Especially from you!"

He spun back with a dark and dangerous look, "You don't want help. But you obviously need it, so stop complaining and be grateful for the fact that I'm actually helping you."

That shut her up easily, she trudged back in silent as he loaded her backpack on the basket at the back of the motor cycle. As he seated himself, she hanged back with a hesitant look. Wrapping the jacket tighter against her, he looked up with an impatient look before rolling his eyes.

"Just get on, Goldilocks." he told her harshly. She slipped on, and gratefully grasped the helmet he offered her before sliding it on. "And hold on." She refused and he made a snide comment back of her foolishness before zooming forward,she lurched in her seat and instinctively wrapped her arms around him, feeling him stiffen as tingles ran up and down her arms. She almost pulled back before she felt his hand on hers, making her she stayed in place as they rode home.

* * *

Yes, they eventually grew closer. She was still hesitant on letting him in and let her guard up whenever he was around. She knew that he was the same old self, wandering around the school and flirting with any appealing girls. It was amazing that he managed to stick by her side, it had been a month since the run in. She was still questioning him silently and mentally.

At her locker she grasped her timetable and leaned against her locker as she examined her day. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of her locker slamming shut that she looked up startled, her eyes met with the familiar warm gaze of Jack Brewer. He shot her his signature lopsided smile before slipping the timetable out of her fingertips, he was leaning against the nearby lockers with his arms crossed.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked in hushed voice.

"To see you, Goldilocks." he shot back sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and grasped her timetable back with an annoyed look but couldn't help a small smile flash across her face.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," she responded, "Now I have to open my locker again."

"Shouldn't be much work." he muttered in a cool tone. She was about to ask him exactly why he was here before his eyes trained on a girl walking by not before winking fictitiously at him. He smirked and pushed off the locker with eager eyes, she let out a sigh as he left her. She'd hate to admit it, but she was falling for him harder everyday. It hurts her to see him interested in other girls rather than her, it one grunt she slammed her locker shut once again.

As lunch hit, she found herself walking to her locker. Pausing as she spotted Jack leaning against a girl's locker, a smirk on his face and he expertly tucked in a strand of her hair. It hit her that he wasn't doing anything like that to her, she was falling for his trap dangerously. But as the girl ran her hand up and down his muscles and broad chest, she found herself dropping her books infuriated by the scene.

She saw them snapping their eyes to her, she strode over with a determined look before shooting the girl a hard look. She grasped Jack's shirt by the collar and slammed his lips down against hers, the moment their lips brushed each other she found her eyes fluttering shut. She released her grip on his shirt to wound her arms around his neck and fusing their lips together once again.

His lips heated her body and she craved for more of his intoxicating touch. His arms snaked around her petite waist and crushed her flushed body against his, feeling his muscles against her slender body. She let out a groan as he bit down hard on her swollen lower lip, she exhaled sharply and moaned as he darted his warm tongue inside her mouth.

Their saliva mixing with each others, sweet and filled with passion. She trailed her hand down to his broad chest before pushing him to the locker as he hitched her leg up against his hip, caressing her light olive skin with gentle fingertips. She was losing the battle the moment he pulled away to press soft kisses down to her neck before beginning to suck on the joint connecting her neck and shoulder together.

She tugged and pulled at his brown hair, hearing him grunt. His fingers laid a trail of fire, she craved for more of him. With their body melting with each other, he'd wakened every single cell of her body and lured them to him. She tilted his head back up and fused their lips together in a fierce battle.

* * *

She knew that she'd made a mistake of kissing him in the first place. She knew it was wrong to touch and kiss him when she knew he wasn't hers, but she couldn't stand a day without his touch. It was her love drug, and as the time ticked on and the class dragged on, her leg bounced eagerly as she found it was exactly one minute away before she could see him again.

Finally the sound of the bell echoed through her mind happily, she leaped up and hurriedly gathered their books together in one fluid motion and sped out the door. She reached her locker, opening it before shoving her books in and tried to regain herself once again. Her fingers drummed against the cool surface, she needed to stop whatever was going on between her and Jack before she got hurt.

But the moment she felt his warm lips at her neck and his hands pressing against her waist, he drew her body against hers and immediately she caved in. Her hands reaching behind to tangle her hands with his hair, he began to suck on her neck once again. His arms secured her waist and began to heat her body up once again, she let out an impatient whimper as he left a trail of wet kisses up to her jawline before kissing behind her ear.

She spun around to face him, with a fierce look she crushed their lips together in another intoxicating battle. Her body slammed against her locker, and shutting it in the process. She broke the kiss to nibble on his lower lip and expertly executing a moan from him, she let out a giggle as he captured her lips once again and hitched both her legs around his waist.

Their tongues battled for dominance before he broke the kiss to suck on her earlobe. She clawed at his back as he bit her earlobe before licking it and pressing a gentle kiss.

She had lost the battle.

* * *

It wasn't until she saw him, making out with another girl. Her heart pounded against her chest bitterly, it broke her even more as he groaned. She closed her eyes as tears brimmed her eyes. She remained there as their make-out session ended, salty tears trailing down her once rosy cheeks. He finally noticed her, and a dark expression flashed across his eyes before finally walking towards her.

"Kim? What's wrong?" he asked, concern gracing his features. She peeked up him and choked on a sob as she spotted his swollen lip and ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing.

"I can't do this anymore, Jack." she whispered with a pain expression.

"Do what?"

"Sneaking around and making out with each other," she told him, "I'm not going to be another one of those girls. I'm not a toy, I'm a human being, Jack." she whispered.

"I wasn't the one that kissed you," he growled with dangerous eyes, "You wanted this and I obliged."

"I didn't want it! I shouldn't have kissed you. I meant what I said," Kim cried out in frustration,"I'm not going to be another piece in your game. And I won't let myself get hurt."

Jack stared at her with an unreadable expression, "You know we're not official." he reminded her.

"Yes, I know that! And that's what's killing me!" Kim cried out, Jack stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. she bit down hard on her lip before turning away, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved. Because this will happen."

He stared at her with a hard expression, "What will happen?" he growled. She looked at him before shaking her head, "Kim. Tell me."

"I've fallen in love with you, Jack."

* * *

She was an utter wreck, her eyes red and swollen and her face unusually pale. With tear-dried cheeks, she reached for another tissue and tried to redeem herself. It seemed like she'd lost herself about becoming involved with Jack, she hated him. For not even returning her feelings and her, for falling into his trap. She would have saved herself from heartbreak, she would have been somewhere, trying to get into the university she dreamed to be in.

She wasted her time with someone as bone-headed and clueless as Jack, and she was being stupid for crying over a guy that she'd hung out with for almost two months. Fairy tales don't happen, but she wished it will. She wouldn't be experiencing so much pain, the boy she falls in love with doesn't return her feelings and rejection will be the tension between them.

Just when all things seemed hopeless, her mother barged in. Her eyes turning sympathetic at the sight of her broken daughter, she only tossed her a white envelope before heading out. She sat up, her eyes gleaming with curiosity and the first emotion she'd bore since she'd confronted Jack. She grasped the letter with trembling fingers and tore the letter open.

_Accepted. _

She was accepted into her dream university. She leaped out of her bed in happiness, leaving high school and the painful memories seemed good for her. Of course, Jack will forever haunt her of her mistakes, and she thought that she was different. But glancing at the letter now, it gave her hope that something good in life actually happen.

* * *

Jack had lost the will to prance around with a trail of desperate girls the moment that Kim Crawford left his life. Seeing her receive her diploma and tossing her graduation cap in joy, he only stared wondering how she was capable for being so strong when someone like him had destroyed her spirits and probably the will to live once again. Now as the ceremony ended and the gym cleared out, he was left complementing his thoughts.

Still dressed in a suit, he had hunched over with his chin between his palms. It had been weeks after Kim's declaration of love and he had failed to respond, to be honest. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, all his teen life, he hadn't managed to grasp the true meaning in kisses and love. He found himself bored the moment he kissed another girl's lips, finding a different taste every single time.

He knew something flickered in his mind when Kim first kissed him. Usually he'd grow bored after a few seconds, but he had eagerly accepted more from her. He found himself missing for Kim's touch and her physically, she was different. She had managed to turn his game around, this time, he was lured to his prey. She was harder than other girls, she'd given him the chance to be around her without any physical contact and he had grew intrigued by her motives.

He was losing her before of his foolish game. He couldn't gain trust from anyone before Kim declared her feelings for him, she had trusted him so much not to break her heart and he'd let her down. He'd always let down people, especially his parents and swore to secrecy that he'd never get involve in committed relationships, he knew he wasn't romantic and girls expected more from him. He'd only let them down.

He let out a grunt and leaned back against the chair, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes in frustration. He missed her. From that moment... he knew that he couldn't be a player anymore. Not when he'd fallen in love with someone. With Kim Crawford.

* * *

It was exactly 9:00 pm, the rain poured down heavily against her balcony door. The thunder roared loudly and the lightning flashed across her bedroom and she'd only stare. She'd tossed and turned numerous times to try and get Jack out of her mind, it was hopeless, she couldn't leave the state without a closure. She needed to move on knowing she'd done the right thing, as the clock flickered to 9:01 she stumbled out of the bed.

Throwing on a thin jacket, she flew out the door and ditched her slippers for a pair of worn out sneakers. She threw open the front door, briefly locking it before jogging to Jack's house. She was crazy for doing this, her clothing sticking against her skin with discomfort as she crossed the street and continued to run to Jack's home.

It felt like de'vu, she had spun around as motorcycle lights opened her path. She blinked as the motorcycle with a familiar shade of jet black neared her, she squinted through the blinding light before her mouth went dry at the sight of drenched Jack, his white shirt sticking against his body and showing his 6-pack abs.

His eyes narrowed dangerously down at her before hopping off the vehicle with a different expression. She studied him closely as he began to make his way to her, his eyes shone with care, his eyebrows narrowed in concern. Something was different about him, his warmth radiated off his body and she shivered, then snapped her head up before finally her breathing hitched.

He was in love with her. She knew it, it was the same look she saw whenever she saw her reflection with Jack.

He strode forward gracefully with a determined face, as he reached her, he had cupped her face. She went on her tip-toes as he pressed his forehead against hers before staring deadly into her peaceful eyes while her hands clutched unto his jacket.

"I love you." he murmured. Her eyes brightened at the words, "And I'm so stupid for acting like a jerk."

"Just shut up and-" Kim was cut off when he pressed his lips against her. Even through the cold and bitter rain, he managed to warm her. The kiss was different, it was filled with love and passion. His touch was gentle but intoxicating as she breathed in his scent, he bit down on her lip and hitched her leg up to his waist. She eagerly accepted his kiss as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues dueled for dominance.

Her hands slipped down to his broad chest and began to rubbed her palms against his chest. He let out a groan before breaking the kiss and began to suck on her swollen lower lip, she exhaled sharply and arched her back as he moved to her neck. His arms trapping her, she clutched tightly at him as she dipped slightly.

The droplets splashed down at her heated face and she fluttered her eyes closed and let out a moan. Just as a droplet landed on her lip, Jack pulled her down and captured her in another heated kiss.

They broke apart, staring with nothing but awe at each other. "I'm in pajamas." she whispered in shame. He tucked in her tangled hair behind her ear and rubbed her cheek tenderly with a small smile.

"Yet, you never looked so beautiful."

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen. Their life seemed perfect, their love bundled into one. The minute Jack had appeared on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates in the dorm of her university. It was the night before their graduation, they had taken a stroll in the park where the moon was out and shining down at down happily.

Their interlaced fingers as their body melted into each other like a perfect pair. His rough and calloused hands against her smooth and soft skin, they were the perfect example of opposites attract. They had stayed together after Kim departed for her education, Jack had bid a farewell to her during that tragic day and promised her they'd stay together forever.

She had questioned him logically saying forever was a long time. It was then he knelt down on one knee with a velvet box in his palm, tears collected in her eyes. He had promised her to love her forever, if only she would be his forever. She agreed happily, throwing her arms around him before collapsing into sobs of happiness before she was drawn into a perfect kiss.

She had walked down the aisle, a veil covering her flawless skin. Her brown eyes sparkling in joy as the train of her beautiful white dress collected pink flower petals, a strapless and heart necklines bejeweled at the top and hugged her curves perfectly and reaching down to her knees before flowing out. Her hair was done in perfect ringlets and braided into a bun with strands of golden hair framing her face perfectly.

She had spotted his figure, fit in his suit. His hair combed back and his eyes staring at her in awe the minute he'd lifted her veil. With the golden bands exchanged, they sealed their love and marriage in one perfect kiss. A symbol of forever.

She had cried when he left her, to fight someone else's war. With his bravery and bold motives, he had departed to battle. Dressed in a camouflage uniform and leather boots, they had bid each other a farewell once again. Another tiny kiss and her heartbreaking as he left her. She was tired of the constant goodbyes, she had cried when she say the bold positive pink sign on the pregnancy test.

She was carrying something of Jack's and he didn't know. Just as she picked up the phone to dial in his number, with a gentle hand on her stomach. There was a knock on her door, and suddenly she felt uneasy. Just as she opened it, she found the man in the same uniform with an envelope in his hand and she prayed that it was a letter from Jack.

Just as she opened it, she broke down into tears.

_Dear Mrs. Brewer, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your husband, Jack Brewer, had died in battle. We are thankful for his service and hoped to wish you best of luck. We know how hard this must be for you, how brave and confident and the constant farewells between lovers. Lover shall not be separated, keeping the golden band on your ring finger will ensure that he is still part of you._

_We are currently sending his body back for the burial. Along with several friends that hoped to comfort you in your deepest and darkest time. Are prayers are for you. _

They didn't know how it felt like to have one's heart torn into pieces. Knowing the one person that they gave life too was gone, the love they shared cannot be shared it others. Kim missed him, her hands clutching her stomach as her body shaking uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her face and she freed the letter from her grasp. She was alone. Jack was never coming back. She wasn't going to be hold in his warm embrace, she won't be kissed by his lips and she couldn't stare at the beautiful brown eyes he had.

Knowing that once his body would return, she would touch him. Only to find him lacking warmth, the warmth he gave to her. His eyes would be shut closed, she couldn't bear to open his eyes and see nothing but a blank and glossed stare up at the ceiling. She wouldn't feel and hear his heartbeat whenever she laid her head on his broad chest.

He was gone. He had broken his promise to stay with her forever.

* * *

It was long after the burial after the long minutes of staring at the dead body of her lover. Nothing, not a single trace of color from his face, it was all pale. He wouldn't know about the baby, the baby wouldn't know or see the father. They won't become a happy family like in the movies, fairy tales don't happen after all. She lost her prince charming and didn't live happily ever after.

She had spent the day cleaning out the spare room to create a nursery for her baby. A letter had flew down from the several boxes packed against each other, she timidly picked it up, terrified of what it will hold.

Instead she found herself holding back tears.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm so glad you've decided to choose the room as the nursery. I know that I've left you, I'm dead and gone into heaven where I'll be watching you from above. If I don't see a pretty smile from you, I'll personally come down as a ghost to spread a smile. I don't want to see you living life, depressed. You have our baby that you should be feeding, that's the symbol of our love. Please don't destroy it._

_After all the obstacles we've been through. It was the single bullet that killed me. _

_I had the feeling that something doesn't want us together. I've been a player, but you've changed me, Kim. I'm so glad that you did, I wouldn't have experienced such a lovable life filled with love and passion from my own wife. You gave me happiness Kim, something that I missed in the past. I didn't know what it felt like to be loved. Until you came into my life. I did my best to give you happiness, I was never the romantic person. You know that and you simply laughed. _

_Don't stop laughing, Goldilocks. I would miss it terribly. _

_I know that I've probably broken my promise of staying with you forever. But I'm never gone, you turn a cheek and I'm there. You are the wind that I still breath and I will be yours. _

_Back then, I thought of how much you deserve someone better. But you showed me that I was enough. Though I may not be there in person, there will always be a trace of me. Don't stop laughing, and smiling just because I'm gone. I've lived a happy life, I know I have a baby. I thought that could be the last gift I could give you before I depart tomorrow night, because somehow, I knew. I won't return physically to you._

_Take care of my gift and I'll see you in the future. With a new beginning, and then will spend all eternity together._

_Love, Jack Brewer _

Kim broke out into a smile and hugged the letter tightly, thinking about the times together. How she fell for someone like him. How much she despised him during high school. She never knew that she would marry him someday, she never knew that she would carry his baby. It was lucky and for the first time, she was happy. Just needed a pep talk from the boy that stole her heart.

* * *

The sound of the baby's cry was joy to her. She collapsed against the bed exhausted, her forehead drenched with sweat and her breathing shallow from the amount of energy she placed in to bring life to the baby. Her legs and arms ached from the pain, soon it subsided the moment she rested her eyes on the tiny figure in the arms of a nurse.

It was no longer covered in blood, bundled up in a soft towel the nurse neared her. Excitement shone brightly from Kim's brown eyes, she shifted to get a better angle before the baby was placed into her arms. Kim gasped at the warmth, it was something she missed for 9 months after Jack's death. It was familiar, she tightened her hold on her.

A soft smile plastered on her tired face. She caressed her daughter's cheek and let out a soft laugh as it squirmed in her arms. It had her light olive skin and rosy cheeks and dark long eyelashes, Kim traced the nose with beaming smile and it had her nose. Her love grew as her daughter captured her finger with her closed up fist.

"What will you name her?"

"Jacqueline Rose Brewer." she said. The name that Jack would have wanted her to have.

Just as her daughter's fluttered her eyes open, Kim's breathing stopped short. Jacqueline blinked a few times before opening her eyes, showing the perfect replica of her father's eyes. Brown circular eyes with the same glimmer of happiness and awe, it shone brightly as Jacqueline rested her eyes on her mother. Kim hold her gaze , somehow, she knew Jack was right.

A trace of him was always with her. He knew when he instructed her to take care of the baby, his gift. Even if he was gone, he was still here and the evidence was in Kim's arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I've wrote this for 2 hours in a row, I couldn't stop. It's really long but I wanted to tell their story in quick snippets. Their relationship from hating to friends with benefits to lovers and to marriage and to death and the hope coming back to her. I couldn't leave Kim devastated. She learned to cope with Jack's death and convinced herself that Jack will always be with her, he didn't break his promise.

I don't want to bring him back to life. It's just unrealistic.

Thoughts?

REVIEW!

-Noelle


End file.
